Pulling on the strings of love, lust and desire
by lilcorman119
Summary: First story, trying to use my creative mind in as many ways as i can. I took creative writing in school so I respect all kinds of criticism, and ways that i can improve my work. Basically what I'm working on is a budding romance between teens, and about bringing true feelings to the surface. As well as the sudden realization of someones feelings to want and need something. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A sudden gasp escaped from his lips as he pushed himself up against the wall hoping he was lost in the shadows. He peered more thuroughly threw his dusty lens to see his best friend Ron, the boy who always had his back, hanging out with Draco, the boy he hated more than anyone else in the entire school. He finally knew where Ron was sneaking off in the middle of the night for the last couple of weeks. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he was startled when he heard them both suddenly burst out laughing. Harry wasn't as surprised as he was jealous. Why was his bestfriend hanging out with his enemy?

Harry was brought back to reality when he saw Ron swing his hand over and push some of Draco's hair back out of his face. Harry felt tears start to well up in his eyes. Why was he starting to tear up? He didn't love Ron, and he definitely didn't love Draco. He was in love with Jenny. Wasn't he? He quickly starting silently slapping his face. How could he be questioning his love for the his girlfriend. Harry looked back up and caught a glimpse of Ron hugging Draco, and then turning to leave.

Harry pushed himself back up against the wall so Ron wouldn't see him when he passed. Ron walked by without noticing Harry and disappeared around the corner. Harry was about to move when he saw Draco still standing there watching Ron leave. As soon as Draco left, Harry took off back to his room. As soon as he entered the room he paused. He watched as Ron laid there and played with himself. He suddenly felt himself getting hard as he saw Ron slowly stroke his growning member. 'So this is what Ron did while everyone was asleep' Harry thought to himself. Harry was brought back from his thoughts when he heard Ron moan out. He looked up in time just to see Ron plaster himself in cum.

Harry blushed as he watched his best friend cum right in front of his own eyes. Ron cleaned himself up with a tissue and then threw on a pair of boxers. He was just pulling on some pj bottoms when Harry decided now would be a good to show himself. Harry walked in and scared Ron half to death. His member wasn't completely soft so Ron quickly fixed himself before he said anything to Harry.

"Hey Harry," Ron whispered, "your up late. I figured you would be asleep by now." Harry looked down and caught a glimpse of his softening member. He didn't wanna look his friend in the eyes as he lied to him.

"I couldn't sleep, so I just went for a little walk around. Didn't travel too far away from the room." Ron looked at him a little nervous.

"Well i hope it doesn't keep you awake too long Harry. We got a test tomorrow and you know how Snape is if you sleep during his class." Ron slide into bed and said goodnight to Harry before drifting off to sleep.

Harry sat in his bed completely puzzled. How could he have lied to his bestfriend? Why is his bestfriend hanging around with Draco? Whe did he get hard when he watched Ron jerk off. Harry's cheeks started turning red as he closed his eyes saw Draco and Ron hugging each other, and Ron jacking off on his bed . Why was he getting so worked up over something that was probably nothing? At that moment Harry opened his eyes and just felt sad. He didn't know where these feelings were coming from or why they were happening. All Harry knew is that he had to get to the bottom of what Ron was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat down in his seat after taking his time getting ready the entire morning. "About time you showed up" said Hermione. Harry just set his books down on the table and looked around for Ron. Harry couldn't find him and asked, "Hermione, have you seen Ron?" She looked around after he asked her the question. "No, I haven't seen him since this morning. Speaking of Ron disappearing, did you figure out where he has been running off to?" Harry kicked around at the dust on the floor remembering what he saw the other night.

"It'd be better if I told you when we're alone," Harry leaned in closer to her and whispered, "because if I say anything about it he'll say something." Hermione followed his finger and saw that it was pointing at Draco. She shot Harry a surprised look and was about to say something when all of a sudden Ron walked into the room.

"Hey Hermione! Hey Harry!" Ron said as he walked over to the table and sat down next to Harry. Both of them quieted down and didn't respond back because Snape approached them. "I do hope you all are ready for the test. I don't want to have to punish any of you for falling asleep again" Snape said. Ron and Harry both swallowed hard remembering when he grab both of them by their hair and banged theirs head on the table to wake them up. 'I can't fall asleep again' Harry thought to himself.

"I trust you got a good night rest Mr. Potter" said Snape while hovering above Harry. Harry swallowed hard again and chuckled nervously. "Of course I did. I think you knocked some sense into me last time" Harry responded. Ron giggled a little and Snape just rolled his eyes and sat back at his seat as everyone started their tests. Harry was half way done when Ron stood up and gave Snape his test. Ron walked back over and told Harry he would see him later, and that he was heading the bathroom.

Hermione finished and handed her test in. "I'll wait for you outside" she whispered and headed out. Harry was just about finished when he looked up and saw that he was the only one left taking the test. He finished it and handed it in. "I see you got some sleep, but did you forget to study Mr. Potter?" Snape asked looking the boy over. Harry told him no and walked out to meet Hermione.

"Wait a second, so you're telling me that Ron and Draco have been meeting up every night these last few weeks? That's outrageous! Why in the world would he walk around at night trying to find Draco? Of all people in this school." Harry looked away thinking he shouldn't have told her. Harry was glad he didn't tell her about the hug, she probably would have gone insane, if she wasn't already.

"Hermione, I'm heading to class, I will talk to you later" Harry said. He left her there and headed to the bathroom. He walked up to one of the sinks and was about to splash water on his face when he heard a giggle. He looked over and saw two sets of feet in one of the stalls. He didn't want to be nosy but his curiosity got the best of him.

He walked over to the stall and peaked in through one of the cracks. What he saw shocked him. Ron and Draco were in there together. It was hard for him to see exactly what was going on but as he kept looking, he saw someone's pants drop down to the floor. Scared at what was going to happen he started to walk away. He was just about to reach the door when he heard a moan.

The moan sounded a lot like one of the moans he heard yesterday while he watched Ron jerk his cock. Harry stood there for a few minutes unable to think of what he should do. Again he heard his friend moan. He felt himself getting hard. What the fuck? Why am I getting hard? He heard Ron moan again and then giggle. Harry reached up and locked the bathroom door so no one could walk in. We walked over to one of the stalls next to Draco and Ron as quietly as he could, and locked the stall door. He sat down and leaned his head up against the stall's wall and just listened to the two next to him.

"Careful with your teeth Draco" Ron moaned out. "I can't help it Ron, it's just so big. I can barely fit it all in my mouth" Draco said back. Harry had his hard cock out and was stroking it. 'I don't understand what's going on with me? Why am I feeling like this? Why am I getting so hot and horny hearing my friend moan?' Harry stroked himself faster as he kept thinking. He was about to burst when he heard Ron moan out loud. He was on the verge of cumming and was about to blow. "Oh wow, I can't believe you swallowed it Draco" Ron said through deep breathes. Harry couldn't hold back anymore. He bit down on his lip as he had the most amazing orgasm.

"We better get out of here before people notice we're gone" Draco said to Ron. Ron pulled up his pants and opened the stall door. Harry sat there controlling his breathing. He started pulling up his pants when he heard someone say "Who locked the door?"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was scared he didn't know what to do. He pulled up his pants quickly and also picked his legs up. "Draco I have to go. My next class starts soon and I don't wanna be late. Plus Harry would get suspicous if I'm late again" Ron said to an unresponsive Draco.

"You get to class. Just remember to meet me tonight again" Draco said coldly. Ron nodded, unlocked the door, and headed to his next class. 'He's meeting him again' Harry thought to himself. Harry was busy thinking that he didn't realize that Draco was walking over to the stalls. Harry stood up and unlocked the stall door. He was about to open it when it was kicked open.

"Potter!" Draco yelled out angrily. By the look on his face Harry could tell he was angry, but also that he was shocked. Then Harry locked eyes with Draco. They were glazed over with wanton lust still and it sent chills down Harry's spine. "I guess you were the one who locked the door then" Draco said with a smirk. Harry looked away, Draco's eyes were getting too him. Of all people he had standing before him it had to be Draco.

"I...um...just had to...um go to the bathroom" Harry pieced together trying to avert from telling the truth. Draco pushed him back down into the stall. Harry sat there and fixed his glasses as Draco walked into the stall and locked the stall door. "Draco what are you doing" Harry asked now starting to panic.

"Well you decided to sneak around and try to figure out what Ron was doing. How much do you think he would like you as a friend when he figures out you've been following him?" Harry looked down. He knew Draco was right. Ron would never be able to look at him the same, let alone talk to him, if he found out he had been following him.

"What do you want" asked Harry very scared of the answer.

"I want you to show me what a little whore you are."

"I beg your pardon"

"If you don't want Ron to find out, you are gonna be my little whore" Draco said as he turned around with his dick hanging out of his pants.

"Get that away from me" Harry yelled out

Harry was about to yell again when Draco grabbed his head and forced his cock in. Draco moaned but Harry tried to spit it out. Draco laughed. "Silly little Potter. You don't even know that your enjoying it" Draco said to him. Harry thought that he couldn't have been liking it, he liked Jenny, not Draco. Then he felt Draco's hand grab something between his legs.

"See Potter, your so hard from getting my cock shoved deep into your mouth."

Harry blushed as Draco kept a firm grip on both his head and cock. Draco started making him bob up and down on his cock. Draco did it a few more times before he let go and Harry was doing it all on his own. "Oh yeah Potter...mmmmm. your a natural" Draco moaned as he watched the teen bob up and down faster. Harry started moaning as he kept sucking on Dracos's cock.

Draco pulled his cock out and slapped it against Harry's face. Harry leaned back a little bit surprised by the sudden slap. He then started to blush as he saw how much of his spit was coated all over Draco's cock. "Stand up and pull your pants down Potter. Let's see what you got" Draco demanded. Harry did as he was told. He didn't know if it was because he didn't want his bestfriend finding out he was spying, or because he was enjoying this.

Draco laughed when he saw Harry's dick. "That's smaller than mine, and definitely smaller than Ron's." Harry blushed and went to cover up his dick when he was swinged around and bent over so his hands were on the back of the tiolet.

"What are you doing Draco" asked a very nervous Harry.

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago."

Harry gulped and tried to move away but Draco grabbed him and held him still. Harry felt tears in his eyes, yet his dick was throbbing. 'Why am I getting so hard when the boy I hate so much is about to fuck me' Harry thought to himself. While Harry was busy thinking Draco slammed up into him surprising Harry.

As Draco slammed up into him he said "I should have exposed you for the true cock whore you were years ago. You and Ron weren't just best friends, you liked Ron more than just a friend." All Harry could do was moan as Draco pounded into his no longer virgin ass. Draco smiled and enjoyed Harry's tight hole. He had never taken someone's virginity before, but he was enjoying it.

Draco grabbed Harry's hair and pulled his head back. "Tell me who owns this ass Potter" Draco half yelled and half moaned out. Harry bit his lip. He couldn't say what Draco wanted to hear, he just couldn't. Draco started fucking him harder ramming up into his prostate causeing Harry to buck.

Draco smiled his devilish smile as he knew he has just found Harry's sweet spot. Draco started mashing his cock up against Harry's prostate and pulled his head back again.

"Who owns this ass Potter" Draco moaned out with authority. Harry crumbled into a hot mess of lust and pleasure.

"You do" he whispered. He felt Draco's hand slap down onto his ass cheek.

"Louder bitch" Draco yelled as he fucked Harry faster and harder.

"You do!" Harry yelled out as he came all over the toilet. Draco moaned and came deep inside of him. Draco leaned over and kissed Harry's neck. Harry felt disgusted. He just came getting fucked by his enemy. And worst of all, he told Draco that he owned his ass.

"That was fun Potter. Perhaps I'll do it again."

"You won't ever touch me again Draco" Harry said with a deep hatred in his tone.

Draco laughed and said, "Well we will just have to see what Ron thinks about what you've done."

"Please don't" Harry choked out. He didn't wanna Ron finding out that he spyed on him and also got fucked by Draco.

"Then I guess I'll see you around Potter" said a smug Draco as he zipped up his pants and walked out of the bathroom. Harry just sat there still in a daze. 'What am i going to do know' Harry thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where have you been" asked a very concerned Hermione. Harry set his stuff down and didn't answer. Instead he looked around and saw a plethora of eyes looking back at him. Hermione pulled him down into the seat next to her trying to get answers. Harry didn't feel like talking so he raised his hand and asked if he could go to the infirmery. He got up and left and felt everyones' eyes follow him out. Only one pair of eyes on him showed a look of concern.

As he was walking to the infirmiry he started getting horny. It wasn't because he was just getting horny randomly. No, he was getting horny because as he walked, he could feel Draco's cum sliding down his leg. He quickly ran to the infirmiry and nearly ran into the nurse. "Um sorry, could you point me in the direction of your bathroom" Harry asked trying to sound like he was in need of finding one immediately. She pointed to a door on the far end of the room and went back to work. "Thank you ma'am" Harry said and rushed towards it.

He locked the door as soon as he entered and ripped his pants and boxers down. He reached behind him and rubbed the cum onto his fingers. He was about to clean it off when he felt himself getting hard again. He closed his eyes and moved his hand down towards his ass. His fingers brushed up against his sore hole. He winced but softly moaned as he felt his fingers slide in. 'Why does this feel so good? Does this mean i'm gay' Harry wondered.

As he kept fingering and and thinking he moaned out alittle. He didn't mean to but he pushed his fingers into his prostate. He softly started to purr as he massaged the bundle or nervous. As he massaged them he decided to think about what he should do. Should he massaging them faster, or start mashing his fingers into it? He thought it over quickly and brought his fingers back just until the tips of his fingers were still in him and was ready to plunge in when

*_knock, knock, knock*_

"Harry are you in there" asked a muffled voice. He knew it belonged to Ron and quickly cleaned himself up. He pulled up his pants and open the door. There, in front of him, stood his best friend with a very worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Ron?"

"Hermione told me you didn't seem like yourself. I came to check on you."

"I'm fine Ron. I just came here because I needed to lie down. All of these late nights have left me physically drained."

Ron looked down, and kicked at something on the floor. Harry didn't know what to do or say. He had never been good with holding a conversation when it was just him and the other person. That's why he enjoyed when it was Ron, Hermione, and him. They could all talk and Harry never had to worry about running out of stuff to talk about. When it was only him and one other person, he felt like he was always trying to find something to talk about.

"I guess i'll go then Harry" said a very glum Ron. Harry looked up and was at a lost of words. "See ya around" Ron said as he started towards the exit.

"See ya later Ron" Harry finally said.

"Wake up Harry" said a fimiliar voice. Harry opened up his eyes and saw Hermione standing over him.

"What's the big idea Hermione" Harry asked. "I was finally getting some sleep.

He was about to roll back over when he saw a tear start to slide down her cheek. He quickly sat up and asked her what was wrong.

"Ron, you, everything. You guys are my best friends but yet we all feel so far away. I don't know what happened between us all. We use to be able to tell each other everything. Now neither of you will tell me what is going on between you guys. Ron galivanting around with Draco while everyone else is asleep. Just everything is all wrong and I don't know how to make it right." As Hermione finished she started to cry more.

Harry stood up and hugged her. "I'm sorry Hermione. It's just hard to understand" said Harry.

"Then make me understand. I don't like being left in the dark" Hermione said fighting back her tears.

"I will tomorrow. I promise. Just give me tonight to see if I can try and find out exactly what is going on with Ron"

"Okay Harry. We need him back. None of us will ever be the same if we can't."

"I know Hermione, I know."


End file.
